nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Katarina von Nareath de Brissac
Katarina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar ("Katarina von Nareath de Brissac" ; "Katarina the Beautiful") (b. 1985) is the wife of the reigning King Armand Philippe of Montelimar and Queen Consort of the Kingdom of Montelimar. She is the eldest daughter and second child of King Edvard V of Arendaal and Laura of Franken,. By birth she is both a Princess of Arendaal and Grand Duchess of Vasterhølm. She is also the mother of the heir apparent to Montelimar's throne, Prince Jean Edvard Philippe (b. 2006) Katarina married the King in June, 2005 at the age of 19, in a lavish ceremony in Valmy. The young Queen is famous for her extraordinary beauty and elegant demeanour. King Armand was immediately smitten by her charms upon first meeting Katarina when she was seventeen. The couple enjoy a reportedly happy marriage and have one child together. Before her marriage, Katarina trained as a classical pianist at the Royal Academy of Music in the Aren capital of Emyn Arnen. She also excelled at the acquisition of languages - being currently fluent in no less than seven tongues - and regularly attended performances of various theatrical companies, the Aren Philharmonic, the Royal Opera and the Royal Ballet. Her love of the arts is perhaps the reason for her horror of her younger sister Princess Isabelle's budding opera career, since despite Isabelle's enthusiasm she is (without question) tone deaf. Until she married, Katarina was second in line to the Aren throne and Grand Duchess of Svealand, at which time she signed the Covenant of Kronstad and gave up her succession rights and the title of Svealand in favour of her younger sisters (as per Aren tradition, most Aren princesses who marry foreign sovereigns forgo their own claim on the Aren crown, to prevent foreign rulers to try to inherit the Crown of Arendaal). Her father granted her the title of Grand Duchess of Vasterhølm upon her marriage (a rich region in the province/Grand Duchy of Skaneland). Family, Marriage and Children Katarina of Arendaal married King Armand Philippe of Montelimar in 2005. They have one son: * Jean Edvard Philippe de Brissac (b. September 18, 2006) Siblings Queen Katarina's eight siblings are: * Crown Prince Soren of Arendaal (b. 1984) - heir to the Crown of Arendaal, Prince of Fjordholm * Princess Sophia of Arendaal (b. 1986) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Norse Lorraine * Princess Iselin of Arendaal (b. 1987) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Svalberg * Princess Kristianna of Arendaal (b. 1988) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Svealand * Princess Svea of Arendaal (b. 1989) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Norse Burgundy * Princess Evelina of Arendaal (b. 1990) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Champagne * Princess Isabelle of Arendaal (b. 1991) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Götland * Princess Adeliza of Arendaal (b. 1992) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Bleåkinge Aunts and Uncles * Princess Lena of Arendaal, Archduchess of Wiese - paternal aunt (King Edvard V's sister). Grand Duchess of Haakonsberg. Consort of Archduke Franz of Wiese *Rikissa/Rukayyah of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr (b. 1960) - paternal aunt (King Edvard V's sister). Consort of Sultan Huseyn of Hajr * Varik, Prince of Arendaal - paternal uncle (King Edvard V's brother). Grand Duke of Uberwald (d. 2003) * King Alfred IV of Franken - maternal uncle (Queen Laura's brother) * King Albrecht IV of Eiffelland – paternal uncle (father's first cousin) * Georgiana, Queen of Great Engellex – paternal aunt (father's first cousin) * Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire – paternal uncle (father's first cousin) * Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire * Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland * Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Edward II of Great Engellex * Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Owain IV of Cambria * Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II of Wiese - great-grand uncle Cousins * Archduchess Eleonore of Saxony - first cousin (paternal, Archduchess Lena's daughter) * Crown Prince Jakob of Franken - first cousin (maternal, King Alfred IV's son) * Prince Nikolaus von Franken - first cousin (maternal, King Alfred IV's son) * Elisa of Arendaal, Princess of the Talemantrine Empire - second cousin * Franziska Isabel von Wolfsburg - first cousin's wife (Prince Jakob's wife) * Kristianna von Lundmark - first cousin's wife (Prince Nikolaus' wife), 4th cousin once removed * Charlotte, Queen of Great Engellex - second cousin Other Royal Relations * Archduke Franz of Wiese - uncle by marriage (Archduchess Lena's husband) * Sultan Huseyn of Hajr - uncle by marriage (Sultana Rikissa's husband) * Roderick IV of Anglyn - great-uncle (grandfather's first cousin) * Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire - great-uncle by marriage * King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland - great-uncle by marriage Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Edvard V of Arendaal |3= Princess Laura of Franken |4= King Sven V of Arendaal |5= Agneta of Suionia |6= King Jakob V of Franken |7= Helena Dragovic of Serbovia |8= Queen Freya I of Arendaal |9= Prince Jean of Montelimar |10= King of Suionia |11= Queen of Suionia |12= King Sebastian VI of Franken |13= Queen of Franken |14= Emperor of Serbovia |15= Empress of Serbovia |16= King Niklaas IV of Arendaal |17= Princess Karolina of Franken |18= King Henri XI of Montelimar |19= Queen of Montelimar |20= King of Suionia |21= Queen of Suionia |22= x |23= x |24= King Alfred III of Franken |25= Queen of Franken |26= x |27= x |28= Emperor of Serbovia |29= Empress of Serbovia |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *Knýtling *House of Nareath *Arendaal *Montelimar Category:Arendaal Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Individuals Category: Montelimar